


Where is my face?

by Vampireyautja



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireyautja/pseuds/Vampireyautja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn and Helex stumble across their newest DJD member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my face?

Something…heard something…it was close? Vos stumbled, his knees buckling as he felt his servos scrape against dirt. What was it? He felt around, his vision completely black. His optics…he couldn’t feel them anymore. He went to lick his mouth with his glossa and felt something sharp hit the tip of his tongue. Energon.  
Why couldn’t he see? Vos crawled forward a few paces before eventually stopping, his claws digging into the ground before he hissed. It came out broken and twisted, reminding him of the sharp pain around his throat. He didn’t like this. Didn’t like being on the ground so…so weak. He paused before lifting his hands to his face, claws shaking as he felt what was left. Or rather what wasn’t. Both of his optics were gone, as well as a good half of his face plates. Wires and metal structure were laid bare as everything ontop had been either crushed or clawed away. Even his mouth was just a jagged hole. Vos vented hard as he struggled not to roar in frustration.  
Vos heard the slight shuffle off to his left and abruptly got to his feet before swinging wildly in that direction. It was there. Something was there and he was going to make it pay for what those Autobots had done to him. He hadn’t even seen them before they had been atop him.  
“Whereeeee…” Vos gargled, energon sliding from his throat before he heard something terrifying large move right beside him. He waited for it to attack but…Nothing. He reached out with his hands and realized that whatever this mech had been he was long since dead to be anything for Vos to worry about. Vos spat more energon onto the ground before crawling under the larger frame. He needed to stop. Just for a moment…A quick rest and then he would be back on his peds in no time.

Vos could feel a large servo wrapping around his torso and yanking him out from underneath his shelter before he was even fully online. He weakly batted at the mech holding him but it was more like a gentle pat then anything. A set of smaller arms wrapped around, a lot more gentle then anything he was used to. Whoever this mech was he hoped it was a fellow decepticon because at that moment Vos suddenly found himself going into stasis, a long garbled string of questions in primal vernacular clawing their way from his throat before he went limp. 

“Take him back to the ship Helex. We can have Kaon look over him when we get back.” Tarn looked over the small mech that looked almost swallowed up in Helex’s grasp, his entire helm and face plates a mess of crushed metal and broken glass. He couldn’t even make out where the eyes had once been. Helex grumbled before shrugging, unconsciously tugging the smaller mech closer to his chest so he could share his warmth. Something he would never admit to have done no matter how many times Tarn brought it up. Always with a slight chuckle in his voice. Tarn walked alongside the two, glancing over at the mech every once in a while as he brushed his emp field over him. With a snap the smaller mech’s field flared before he jolted, his legs kicking out as he struggled to get free.  
“Hey, stop your squirming. Keep it up and I just might drop you.” Helex huffed before a loud spit of static was his response.  
“Uh…Tarn I think he might have bumped his processor. Or is just broken.” A loud string of hisses and growl-like noises came from the small mech, his small clawed hands smacking at Helex before he finally got tired and slumped against the larger mechs warm chassis.  
Tarn stared at the other mech with wide optics before his helm tilted to the side, only the slight narrowing of his optics showing any sign he was smiling. It was always hard to tell with Tarn.  
“I haven’t heard Primal Vernacular in…ages.” Tarn sighed before stopping his pace, tapping Helex on the arm before leaning closer to the small mech. A small few whispers left the mech before Tarn nodded slightly.  
“Vos. It is a pleasure to meet you…although I’m sure we all wish it was under…better circumstances.” Tarn felt something about Vos, something in the smaller mech’s spark reminded him of his own, even if he had never met him before. Kaon would have all the details on him but for now, the leader of the justice division was going to go with his instincts. 

Vos whined as he shifted, all the moving about and kicking and opened his wounds further, the larger mech now more coated in engeron then before…had they fought in the battle too? He hadn’t seen them if they had. Vos flinched as he felt the one called Tarn lean down, his breath ghosting over his helm before he spoke lowly to him. Immediately Vos felt relief course through his systems, something so warm and silken it almost felt as though someone had dipped him in a hot oil bath. The larger mechs voice wrapped around his spark, touching and smoothing out all the tension in him until his body relaxed. The energon flow slowed as he grew less tense, his body going completely limp in Helex’s grasp.  
“There we are. Doesn’t heal a thing but the least I can do is reward you for you actions today.” Tarn picked up his pace again with Helex right behind him, a ship coming into few a few kliks ahead of them. Not that Vos could see it.


End file.
